The wind shed kunai
by bloody-kunai
Summary: Everyone knew he was capable of amazing things, but no one expected what he was going to attempt. When a master of wind finds himself attracted to a weapon mistress, can love bloom on the bettlefeild? NaruxTen... possible NaruxHarem


**Bloody-Kunai: **_**Hey all of my loyal fans. I am well aware of the fact that you are all waiting on me to update some of my other stories, and on that note I would like to apologize. I have a writers block every time I attempt to work on them, but I assure you I am making some progress each day on all of them.**__**I will, hopefully, not have that problem with this story, but only time will tell. I hope you enjoy reading this, because I know that I enjoyed writing it.**_

_Thunk thunk thunk. _The sound of metal embedding itself into wood bounced off of the trees. A blonde teenage boy was sitting on a tree stump meditating when the sound reached his ears. A vein popped out above his temple, and he opened his eyes to begin looking for the source of the sound that had just pulled him out of a peaceful meditation. _Thunk thunk thunk._ The sound came again, and the teen started walking in the direction he believed the sound to be coming from. "…they don'……..it!" he heard a female voice say angrily. He stopped at a tree and looked around it, and what he saw both amazed him and slightly frightened him.

What he saw has a brown haired teenage girl, that couldn't be more than a year older than him. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen, and her chocolate eyes made her look almost angelic, even through the deep scowl she was currently wearing. She was attempting to wear her brown hair in two buns atop her head, however through her vigorous training most of her hair had fallen down to the middle of her back. She sported a pink silk shirt, and navy blue sweatpants. Her appearance had amazed the blonde teen, but her skill with the Bo staff that she was currently swinging scarred him stiff.

After practicing the staff for a couple more minutes the brown haired teen stopped for a quick water break, and heard clapping behind her. She instinctually reached for some shuriken, but when she turned around she relaxed and asked, "Hey, you're Naruto. Right?" The blonde boy nodded dumbly before speaking, "I'm surprised you remember Tenten, after all we've only met a couple times." Tenten scowled and said, "Look Naruto I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not in the mood for your little games. So if you could tell me what you came here for I can get back to training." Naruto pouted a little and said, "Actually I just came over here because your kunai's hitting the tree pulled me out of meditation, but since I'm here I feel I should tell you that you should let the rest of your hair down." He paused and took a couple steps towards her. "You would look so much better with all of your hair down instead of just some of it." he finished after taking a couple more steps towards her.

The brown haired teen blushed slight at his compliment, and shot back, "Well why I need to look pretty if I'm just out here in the forest training?" The blue eyed boy watched her take a couple steps towards him leaving only a couple inches between them, and took the time to study her closer. He realized that he had grown taller than her over the three years he was away from the village, and he also noticed that her taste in clothing hadn't really changed. He smiled at her and said, "Tenten you always look stunning, even now when you're all sweaty and your hair is messed up from training." She blushed again, and looked up at him, thinking about what she was going to say next, she thought _'he's grown a lot. Last time I saw him I was much taller than him, and he's so much cuter I can't take my eyes off of him. Grrrr get it together girl he is a year younger than you and so not your type.'_ When the blush faded she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before saying, "Welcome back Naruto! When did you get back to Konoha?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Oh about an hour ago. I've been hiding here in the forest for the entire time." When he finished talking he wrapped his arms around her waist and asked, "Why were you so angry Tenten? And why haven't you kicked me out of your training area yet?" The chocolate eyed girl pulled away slightly to look the boy in his beautiful cerulean eyes and said, "My teammates are nothing but pigs, nasty horny pigs. And you haven't been kicked out yet because you have spoiled me with your smooth talk." The blonde boy smiled and said, "Smooth talk is its smoothest when it's true." At this point they realized just how close there faces were, and blushed before pulling away from each other.

Naruto turned his back on the female and said, "Sorry, I'll leave you to your training." He took a couple of steps away, but stopped when Tenten spoke, "Naruto wait." She paused when he turned to face her, with a confused look on his face. "Maybe we could get lunch. I've been out here training for a while, and could really go for a good meal right about now." The blonde teen smiled at her, and nodded his head before saying, "Sure, and I know this great ramen place." They walked through town talking about past missions until they reached a shack looking place with a sign that read 'Ichiraku's Ramen'. Naruto smiled again and said, "Here we are. This place serves the best ramen ever, come on let's get inside."

When Naruto finished his sentence an ANBU dropped in front of him, and said, "Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you." Tenten groaned in disappointment and said, "Maybe next time Naruto." The blue eyed teen sighed and said, "Sorry Tenten I'll make it up to you, I promise." The brown haired teen blushed slightly and nodded, before walking away. Naruto sighed again, and took to the roof tops heading to the Hokage tower.

"What's so important that you had to pull me away from lunch?" Naruto asked angrily. The ANBU took his mask off, revealing him to be Shikamaru, and said, "He's just angry, because you interrupted his date." The Hokage smiled as her surrogate son yelled at his friend, "It wasn't a date we ran into each other after we finished training, and decided to hang out." Tsunade decided to cut in, "Well regardless of whether or not it was a date, I asked you to come here because we spotted Sasuke in the fire country. Not only that be he appears to be alone, but just to be safe I will be sending you and three other people to go retrieve him. I have, however, picked one of the people to go with you." She pressed the intercom button on her desk and said, "Send him in Shizune."

The doors to the office opened, and a tall brown haired teen with blue eyes walked in. He easily stood at a staggering six feet, and he wore a black trench coat. Coming over his left shoulder was a blood red hilt. Naruto looked at him and said, "Hey the names Naruto Uzumaki." The new man smiled at the blond teen and said, "Nice to finally meet the great Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Takahashi Ryuken." Tsunade smiled and said, "Naruto, you and Taka are alike." When the blonde teen looked confused Taka spoke up, "I too am a jinchuriki just like you. I contain the two tailed wolf, he is a lesser demon beneath the two tailed cat"

"Naruto I expect you and your team to leave the village within the hour." She paused and handed him a folder before continuing, "All the information needed for this mission is in that folder. Good luck."

**Bloody-Kunai: **_**Sorry for the short chapter, I had lots of fun writing this first chapter, and so I'm sure that the next one will be out shortly… oh and please leave reviews telling me what you would like to happen to the Uchiha avenger, because I am having such a hard time trying to figure it out.**_


End file.
